Alive 2007 (tour)
This article is about the tour, not the album. for the album, see Alive 2007 (album). Alive 2007 is the name of the worldwide tour Daft Punk went on in 2006-2007, and also the name of the live album it is recorded on. While the 2006 concerts were not given a formal title, the 2007 performances were advertised as "Alive 2007". The 2006 performances and 2007 tour as a whole was later retroactively named "Alive 2006/2007".Alive 2007 liner notes (2007). Retrieved on February 16, 2009. The tour was met with praise and critical acclaim. The Times described Daft Punk's set as a "memorable sensory spectacle, both dazzling and deafening".Wireless Festival review The Times. Retrieved 6 July 2007 The visuals of the tour were set up by XL Video.XL Video's profile on Apple Apple. Retrieved on 9 November 2007. The company provided eight-core Mac Pro units running Catalyst v4 and Final Cut Pro. Daft Punk approached the company with their visual concept for the shows. "They came to us with a pretty fixed idea of what they wanted", said head of XL Video, Richard Burford. "They wanted to mix live video with effects. Using the eight-core Mac Pros, we were able to take in eight digital sources and treat them as video streams. Then they could use Catalyst to coordinate the video with lighting effects and add their own effects in on the fly. The final digital video streams ran to LED screens." At the start of 2006, Daft Punk announced plans for a number of special summer shows. On April 29th, Daft Punk performed at the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival where they received an overwhelmingly positive response for their first U.S. performance since 1997.Merry Swankster, Coachella Show Review(5 May 2006). Retrieved 25 February 2006. Thomas Bangalter had initially been reported as saying that there would be a DVD of their recent live set. He later emphasized his reluctance for such a release, as the duo felt that online amateur videos of their performances were more compelling than anything captured professionally.Las Vegas Weekly: Chatting with a robot Las Vegas Weekly. Retrieved 26 October 2007. Kavinsky, Sebastian, Ratatat, The Rapture, and Busy P were among the rotating support acts and openers for Alive 2007. Set list The 2007 edition continued to use the main setlist as the 2006 one, with the exception of the Encore that marked the 2007 leg. Main setlist * Intro - "Human After All" / "Robot Rock" ** "Robot Rock"/"Oh Yeah" ** "Technologic"/"Voyager"/"Robot Rock"/"Oh Yeah" ** "Television Rules the Nation"/"Around the World"/"Crescendolls" ** "Too Long"/"Steam Machine" ** "Steam Machine"/"Around the World"/"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" ** "Burnin''/"Too Long" ** "Face to Face"/"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" ** "Short Circuit" ** "Aerodynamic"/"One More Time"/"Forget About the World" ** "The Brainwasher"/"The Prime Time of Your Life"/"Rollin' & Scratchin'"/"Alive" ** "Alive"/"The Prime Time of Your Life" ** "Steam Machine"/"Da Funk"/"Daftendirekt" ** "Superheroes"/"Human After All"/"Rock' n' Roll" Encore * "Human After All"/"The Prime Time of Your Life" (Para One Remix)/" Together" ** "Music Sounds Better with You"/"One More Time" ** "Human After All"/"Together" (reprise) Tour dates References es:Alive 2006/2007 Category:Meta Category:A